The Pleasure is Mine
by IronSandSasori
Summary: You can't really imagine what will happen in the next seconds. Life is full of surprises after all. Slight Forde/Syrene.


**A/N : Sadly enough, Sacred Stones is not mine let alone Fire Emblem. If I were though, I will make sure there is no plot holes in this game and probably made a sequel of this.**

Forde is enjoying life as he wipe a glass with a cloth to make sure it is clean to be used for another customer. How can he not? He is going to be graduated from a university he studied in, no feud in the dormitory he lived in, for every Saturday night that place went a bit too wild for his liking, and all of his commissions are finished. Furthermore, he has enough money for to not only rent, but buy a flat. His dream of a quiet home for his everyday activity and especially his art passion is drawing nearer and nearer. Not that it is not quiet enough, but the more the merrier.

He owes the café he is working at a lot. The manager, while looked a bit rough, is quite understanding when it comes to uni stuffs. Not only that, when he realized that Forde is an artist himself, he even gave him an empty space for him to work in should he need it. Unsurprisingly, he was quite sceptical to this gesture. He rarely see people this kind let alone a manager. Thankfully enough for Forde's sake, the manager reasoned that he is "a good boy who lures women in and never causes any trouble". Forde himself is not really a good boy himself as he always prefers to either daydream or just sleep, but he will surely take this opportunity and will not waste it. That, combined with the quiet and cozy atmosphere, is just pure heaven.

Just as he was about to put the glass onto a tray, the doorbell rings, signalling a customer entering the café. The customer appears to be his usual costumer, Vanessa. Vanessa is a university student who lives in a dormitory like him. Unlike him though, she lives in a girl dormitory in a neighbouring city of Frelia, and as expected, her dormitory is a quite one in his opinion. She is also a junior to him in terms of year entering university, so he always treated her as a little sister he never had. She always comes here whenever she just wants something to drink, or just want to talk to him. One day, she told him that she has a fiancée from another university called Innes. When she introduced Innes to him, he is quite bothered as his brotherly instinct, which should not be even there in the first place, kicked in. For her sake though, he decided to play along. He doesn't want any drama in his life anyway. Innes is fine man and he actually get along with Forde.

Today however, Vanessa is here along with a girl he had never seen before. The mentioned girl is similar to her. Good built (a very good one, to be honest), sharp eyes, and green hair. She has her own traits with those being her longer hair compared to Vanessa, and a more relaxed posture. He guessed this is Vanessa's sister she always talked about.

"Good evening , ladies. May I help you?" He greets as they about to take a seat at a bar counter, right in front of him.

"Hi, Forde. Nothing much. Just the usual drink and an espresso for her. Ah, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced her. Forde, meet my sister, Vanessa."

"It is nice to finally meet a man my sister talks a lot of" At this, he can see Vanessa is a bit embarrassed. With a slight chuckle he replied "I just give her some tips for her studies, that is all. And it is a pleasure to meet you too. Now, please sat here so that I can join you later. With drinks of course."

"Sure thing, Forde" Vanessa said. The two women sat in front of him, he prepares the orders so that he can join in the sisters in front of him. He takes a peek here and there and he noticed that the two were deep in their own talk. Vanessa did tell him that her sister's workplace is quite far and she rarely visited her so that is probably why.

"Here you go, ladies. An Espresso and a Hot Dark Chocolate"

"Ah. Thank you, Forde" the sisters said as they got their own drinks. He served the drink when they seem to run out of topic so that he won't ruin what is apparently a small reunion.

"So, Forde. I am guessing that you are still in university? Syrene ask.

"Well, sort of. I am waiting for my graduation day actually, which is just few months to go" Something ticked him. If he is waiting for his graduation, then why Syrene is already taking a formal job? The two doesn't seem that different in ages after all.

"Isn't that great, Forde? You can finally be done with uni" Vanessa replied. In all honesty, she has a point. While it is an experience that will mould you into who you truly are, some things is just a pain in the arse at times. That strict lecturer who always pays attention to every single student is a nightmare to him.

"You are definitely right, Vanessa" The two laughed it off a bit.

"I heard that you are an artist yourself, Forde. Is it true?" Syrene ask. Forde just couldn't help but smile at that. It is something that he truly loves to do. "Yes, I am. I am actually almost finished with one of my commissions. Do you want to take a look?"

Please, do.

"Sure"

Yes!

He drew his Sketchbook out for her to see. Judging by her expression she seems to like it at least. "It is really good, Forde. You put a lot of details in this drawing"

"Wait until he finished with the colours, sister. It will be even better!"

"Oh, please ladies. I'm still learning" The trio continues to talk on various topics from the coffee blend to Syrene's job. He learned that Syrene got into the job mainly because of her "seemingly endless relaxed posture", as Vanessa put it. Syrene just shrugs at that by saying that it is just her character. The talking continues afterward and before they know it, it is already late afternoon.

"Well, it is certainly fun spending some time with you, Forde" Syrene said as she prepares her leave.

"Same goes over here. We talked a lot of things and it still feels fun!" Vanessa said. It was certainly a nice day.

"The feelings are mutual, ladies." Vanessa rolled her eyes at this while Syrene just smiled. Yes, Vanessa, I said this too much already. Don't give me the obvious remark.

"See ya, Forde"

"Thank you for the talk, Forde"

It was a nice day indeed.

* * *

It has been quite some time after that event. Forde had graduated from University and currently lived in a comfy two-story apartment room in Frelia. He bought this one as a nice little step up from his dormitory room. Well, "little step up" would be an understatement when everything is so perfect for his needs. Here, he can have some more breathing space as he work on his art, and when he want to, he can just walk to a nearby city park or walk to a train station and take a train to the hills of frelia for a nice fresh air. Today, that is what he is about to do.

The moment he got into a seat, he just relaxed himself and stared into the window. He usually would have a little chat with someone nearby, but on this occasion he is simply not in the mood. This is the first time Forde took a train in Frelia, so he just want to soak the experience in; the scenery, the trains design, and all that. The next moment however, he spotted a hue of green and a curvaceous figure about to sit beside him.

"Syrene?"

"Oh, Forde! What a coincidence! My seat is here apparently" She sat beside him with no heavy luggage to take care of. She only carries a handbag which she put above her. Forde's mind is thinking of scenarios and he just hopes that this is not what he is thinking. If it is, then life is surely messing him. "What a coincidence indeed. How are you today, Syrene?"

"I'm fine, Forde. Thank you for asking. And you?"

"I'm fine as well. Thank you for asking" They sat in silence for a while before Forde ask the important question "If I may ask, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the nearby hills. I just want a break from my job for a while"

Yep, life is messing him up. But he won't give it away just yet.

"I could only imagine how hard it is to make you take a break. I am no organized person in all honesty"

"It is nothing big actually. Just taking a break from routine and seeking some fresh air. Living with the same things to do is a boring life, after all" She definitely had a point there. As much as Forde loves his hobbies, a bit of a break here and there won't hurt. In fact, that's what you should do. There is a difference between living your dream and trapped in your own life. Speaking of living a dream, this is legit a dream scenario for Forde, and all he had to do is to admit where he is going.

"Well, speaking of the hills, that also happened to be my destination. Although my curiosity of Frelia is part of the reason"

"You made it sound like we have the same reason" Syrene chuckled a bit at that before she continued "I can go together with you if you want to"

"Sure thing, Syrene. Why not?"

This is definitely a dream come true. Unbeknown to him, Syrene felt the same way.

 **A/N : There you go. My take on a Forde/Syrene fanfic. This pairing definitely needs more stories and should be an available option in the game. I don't know, but I feel that a support conversation between these two will be good. Anyway, enough of the rambling. Let me know how you feel of this fic. A review definitely will helps.**


End file.
